


One Fifth of a Second

by dope_gay



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dope_gay/pseuds/dope_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preath high school AU. </p><p>It only takes one fifth of a second to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I think this kinda sucks but it's my first fic so please go easy on me. I love preath so I decided to write about them. Hopefully you guys think it's semi-decent.

 

 

Tobin Heath is only fourteen the day she starts high school, completely unaware how much older she will grow in the nine short months of freshman year. 

 

 

Walking onto campus, surrounded by walls that seem so much higher from the inside, Tobin is extremely grateful to have the people she loves most with her. Alex, Kelley, Tobin and Ashlyn are an inseparable group; they’ve been through everything together.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t get any classes with you guys,” Ashlyn sighs as the four of them make their way though the halls.

 

“I, for one, am so so glad I don’t have to deal with you for more than an hour a day,” blurts Kelley, earning a shove from the tall blonde. Alex and Tobin laugh at their friends' antics. 

 

The four friends begrudgingly go their separate ways when the bell for first period rings. None of them ended up together in the first class of the day. Tobin heads to Mandarin in the language wing. After the class, which consisted of learning names and classroom rules, the tanned brunette walks a short distance to her next class: French. Although unconventional, Tobin had chosen to enroll in two language classes. There’s just something about different cultures that excites her. 

 

At the door to her French class, Tobin spots Kelley, who happens to have her second period right next door. Excited to see a friendly face in the sea of strangers, Tobin runs over. In her haste to reach her friend, Tobin fails to notice the girl rounding the corner, and they collide. 

 

After apologizing, the tan brunette continues her journey to Kelley.

 

“Nice job Toby,” Kelley manages through her laughter.

 

“First of all, shut up, and second of all, don’t call me that.”

 

“We have to go in soon, so try not to run into anyone else on your way there _Toby_ ,” the freckled girl winks and walks through the door next to Tobin’s classroom. 

 

French is another class filled with typical first day stuff, and when it’s over, Tobin and Kelley walk to the quad together. There they meet up with Alex and Ashlyn. Since every table is taken by upperclassmen, the four of them are forced to sit on the ground next to a tree. 

 

Break goes by quickly, and suddenly they separate again. Alex and Tobin have third period English together. In the class they get to sit where ever they want to, so of course the two of them find seats next to each other. There are only freshman in the class, and Tobin knows most of them from middle school. 

 

For the whole class, Tobin and Alex joke around, only partly listening to their teacher’s words. 

 

The rest of the day is mostly the same, with three more classes of typical first day activities like learning names and reading syllabi. After Tobin gets home, she gets her mother to sign a syllabus for each class.

 

 

 

The next week flies by. After the first day, each teacher decides to actually start teaching, so Tobin has mountains of homework every night. In the second week of school, preseason soccer starts, and all of them (Alex, Ashlyn, Tobin, and Kelley) are playing. From the second her feet touch the ball, Tobin feels at home. Soccer is her outlet, the way she can let go of everything.

 

All four of them are naturals at the game, and the coaches certainly notice their talent. After practice, Coach Jill walks up to the four as they put their stuff away in their backpacks.

 

“Girls, can I talk to you?” the intimidating woman asks. Uneasily, the girls get up and walk to their new coach. “All four of you show great skill, and I believe you’re a shoe in for varsity,” Jill tells them. Visibly relieved they aren’t in trouble, the four girls thank Ellis for her kind words and return to their things. 

 

“I can’t believe she thinks we’re so good. That’s so cool!” Kelley exclaims. 

 

“Oh come on Kelley, obviously we’re amazing,” Tobin points out. 

 

“Seriously Kell, we’re fricken badass women,” Alex adds. 

 

Kelley grins, “Yeah, you’re right, we _are_ pretty great huh?”

 

“Hell yeah we are!” Ashlyn yells.

 

The four friends walk off the field and towards their separate rides, but they don’t leave each other until they’ve hugged goodbye and made promises to talk later. 

 

 

 

The next day in English, Mrs. Sauerbrunn finally decided letting the students choose their seats was a bad idea, so she creates a seating chart. Unfortunately, the chart puts Alex and Tobin on opposite sides of the classroom. Tobin knows most of the people around her, but there is one girl she hasn't met before. Or has she? The girl looks oddly familiar. Of course, right now Tobin can only see the back of the girl’s head (she’s seated in the seat in front of her), but still, she looks like someone she’s seen before. 

 

Lost in a daze as she studies the back of this strange girl’s head, Tobin barely notices it when the brunette in front of her begins to turn around. Thankfully, she catches the movement and is able to turn away before she is caught staring. 

 

“Hi,” a perky voice calls out, causing the tan girl to turn back. 

 

“Um, hi,” Tobin responds. She gets a good look at the brunette’s face, but she still can’t put a finger on how she knows her. Before the other girl can continue the conversation, Tobin blurts out, “Have we met before?”

 

“I don’t believe so, I’m Christen. Christen Press. I just moved here from Stirling, right next door to Basking Ridge.”

 

“Oh wow that’s cool. I’ve lived here in Basking Ridge my whole life, so I can say that it’s a pretty cool place to live. I think you’ll lik— wait, I know.”

 

“What?” a confused Christen asks.

 

“I think I ran into you on the first day of school,” Tobin explains, “and that’s how I know you.”

 

“Oh yeah I think I remember that”

 

“Well then I guess it’s nice to see you _again._ I promise to do my best to not inflict any more bodily harm on you from here on out,” Tobin jokes, and Christen _laughs_.

 

_She actually laughs._ A huge laugh showing off her perfect teeth and gorgeous smile. And for the rest of her life, Tobin Heath will wonder how it took her an entire week to notice the beautiful being that is Christen Press.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics are tobin's thoughts
> 
>    
> CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, GOOD OR BAD :)

Those green eyes. That perfect hair. The way her eyes glow when she smiles. Tobin can’t stop thinking about it all. The way Christen’s perfect body moves….

 

“Tobin. Tobin. Earth to Tobinnnnn,” Ashlyn waves a hand in front of the tan girl’s face. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“What did you get for number seven, and why are you acting so weird?”

 

Noticing the concerned look on her friend’s face, Tobin brings herself back to reality, “Nothing. I’m just tired from school and soccer. Oh and I got 5.”

 

Although Ashlyn doesn’t quite believe the explanation, she decides to move on. Walking into her kitchen, she asks, “What time did Kell and Lex say they were gonna come over?”

 

“Five, I think. They said they were going to go over Spanish together, and neither of us are in that class, so we wouldn’t be any help,” Tobin replies. The four of them are going to go to their school’s football game that night. 

 

Walking back into the room with a big tub of goldfish, Ashlyn answers, “Ok we’ve got 2 hours to finish this so let’s keep going.” 

 

 

 

When their math homework is completed, Ashlyn and Tobin get ready to leave. Both of their styles are tomboy, and all they really need to do is a little bit of makeup. Once the two of them are looking dashing, they wait for Kelley and Alex, who said they would be there in about ten minutes.

 

Kelley and Alex arrive about fifteen minutes late, or “fashionably late” as Kelley likes to call it. However, the two of them look stunning (as always) so their untimely arrival is excusable. 

 

The foursome gets to the football game at about 5:30, and they make their way over to the bleachers. Most of the kids from their school are there, along with younger kids and local families. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Tobin catches a glimpse of the girl filling up her thoughts. To her dismay, Christen is seated with the kids considered “cooler” than Tobin and her three friends. Having seen the green-eyed girl at school, Tobin had noticed that she hung out with people like that, but at the game, it is a much larger group. Even worse, many of the people are guys, and Christen seems to relish the attention they give her. 

 

Unable to look any longer, the tan girl turns away and continues down the bleachers with her friends. After finding a seat, Alex, Tobin, and Kelley head over to the food trucks to find something to eat while Ash stays behind, protecting their seats. 

 

Lex and Kelley decide on mexican, while Tobin chooses the burger truck, even though it has a longer line. Once she collects her burger, Kell and Alex have already gotten their food and are seated one of the many tables set up around the trucks. As she makes her way to her friends, Tobin sees Christen approaching them. 

 

“KELLEYYYY,” the brunette yells as she wraps her arms around Kelley, bringing her in for a warm hug. Tobin can’t help but be a little jealous, and then she notices that once Christen moves on from her conversation with Kelley, she greets everyone just as enthusiastically, and they are all just as excited to see her. _Does everyone at this school love this girl?_ Tobin thinks, more than a little angry. In the few short weeks she’s been there, Christen has managed to befriend nearly everyone. Every girl wants to be her friend, and every guy wants to be her boyfriend. 

 

Tobin isn’t really angry at the beautiful brunette, but more so at herself. How could she fall for someone she never has a chance with? Christen Press is straight as a pole. 

 

And Tobin… well Tobin is very much gay. _Nobody knows though. I mean, I haven’t told anyone._

 

Snapping herself back to reality, the tan girl continues her way over to Kelley and Alex at the table. 

 

“Do you guys want to head back to Ash?” Tobin asks her friends.

 

“One sec let me just finish this,” Alex says as she takes a bite into her burrito.

 

“Wait did we get any food for Ash?”

 

Seeing the look of surprise on both of the girls’ faces, Tobin knows that the answer to her question is no. “I’ll just go get her something and meet you guys back at the seats.”

 

Kelley and Alex both voice their thanks at the tan girl’s generosity. Tobin turns away from her friends and makes her way toward the truck with the shortest line. 

 

Standing at the end of the line, Tobin decides to pass the time on her phone. 

 

“TOBINN,” she hears called out in that voice. That voice she just can’t seem to get out of her head. Turning, Tobin comes face to face with those striking green eyes. 

 

“Hey,” she answers with a small smile. Tobin has always been a little shy when it comes to people she isn’t best friends with.

 

Next to Christen is her best friend Julie. “Hey Chris, I’m going to go watch Zach for a little bit,” the blonde girl states, referring to her boyfriend on the football team. 

 

“Bye Juls. Love you,” the brunette calls after her friend. Tobin’s heard Christen say that to almost everyone she runs into. 

 

_Does she really not hear how gay that sounds?_

 

Coming back to reality, Tobin sees Christen coming in for a hug. When those arms wrap around her, the tan girl can’t help but feel like she’s floating. _She hugs everyone. Why do you care so much?_ But she knows why, and she really wishes she didn’t.

 

“Bye Toby, I gotta go catch up with Juls,” the brunette says as she plants a kiss on Tobin’s cheek, something she’s probably done a thousand times to her friends. 

 

Once those lips leave her cheek, Tobin can’t stop feeling like she’s missing something important. 

 

“Excuse me ma’am, what would you like?” the worker’s words snap the tan girl out of her trance. She orders food for Ashlyn and waits for it for a few minutes. 

 

It isn’t until a few minutes later, when she’s walking away with the food, that Tobin realizes what Christen called her: that name that she absolutely despises. 

 

Coming from Christen’s mouth however, that name is the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! These chapters aren't going to be very long, but I will do my best to update at least weekly. Please comment what you think and any suggestions you may have. Thanks!


End file.
